Vigilantes del Tiempo
by ng007
Summary: Naruto consigo volver en el tiempo para impedir que Tobi con sus deseos de traer caos y destrucción al mundo, pero el tiempo es solo un fino hilo capaz de romperse con el mínimo roce.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, hace mucho que no escribo un fic, y tengo algunos a medias, pero me vino este a la manda y he deseado plasmarlo y ya tengo muchas ideas para el futuro de este fic, con lo cual estoy deseando ir escribiéndolo aunque a veces me cueste mas._

_Para aquellos que jueguen al World of Warcraft pueden que el nombre os suene e incluso algún que otro personaje, pero no es un crossover, simplemente son pequeños detalles para mi historia donde el World of Warcraft no afecta (No veréis ni a Illidan, ni Arthas ni Trhall)_

_Habrán ligeros cambios con respecto a la historia original, estos son ligeros cambios, aunque tengo el manga a mi lado no voy a hacer un copiar y pegar si no una pequeña adaptación a mi manera, pero no os preocupéis que no deseo cambiar personalidades mas haya de lo necesario._

_Muy largo se me hizo esto lo siento ^_^_

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**El día donde todo comenzó.**

Un rubio corría como alma que lleva el diablo por un extenso bosque, saltaba de rama en rama con demasiada agilidad gracias a su condición de shinobi. Era bastante joven apenas habría terminado su niñez para llevar a la pubertad pero estaba contento y alegre como un niño pequeño.

Llego a un claro donde tomo algo de aire, llevaba un tiempo corriendo y cualquiera a su edad necesita un pequeño respiro después de tanto deporte. Dejo en el suelo lo que llevaba a su espalda, un gran pergamino con símbolos ninjas de la aldea oculta de Konoha en el forro de este. Cayo al suelo entre jadeos y empezó a desenvolver lo intentando descubrir que secretos guardaba este enigmático pergamino pero nunca lo consiguió, un brisa ligera soplo por los alrededores del claro, no era algo que al rubio preocupara pero era raro ya que en todo el día no hubo ninguna muestra de vientos en la aldea. La brisa poco a poco fue haciéndose mayor y Naruto levanto la vista mirando la dirección de donde venia el viento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una violenta ráfaga de aire golpeo con fuerza a Naruto haciéndole caer al suelo a unos metros del pergamino.

El rubio se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, se movía retorciéndose del dolor sin poder dejar de gritar de angustia, no sabia que pasaba, por que ese dolor, que hizo para merecérselo, cuando pararía, las preguntas invadían su cerebro y eso le dolía aun mas, solo duro un minuto pero para el fue la eternidad que no tenia un fin. Estaba sudando, con las manos en la cabeza y los levanto por encima de su rostro como tocando el cielo, se las miro, no paraba de mover las mirándote la palma, cerraba y abría lentamente la mano y la cerraba, como si estuviera acostumbrándose a esa sensación, a esas manos, a ese cuerpo.

– Lo…lo conseguí –murmuro el rubio sonriendo alegremente cerrando los ojos.

– Si Naruto , lo conseguiste – Una voz le nombro y rápidamente abrió los ojos para ver a uno de sus sensei.

– Mizuki-sensei. – Dijo el rubio mirándole y rápidamente se puso de pie, parecía desorientado, por alguna razón le parecía todo similar pero algo cambiaba, sus recuerdos de cómo llego hay estaban difuminados

– Muy bien hecho Naruto, ahora entregame el pergamino. – Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras le miraba a los ojos.

– Naruto no lo hagas. –Grito otra voz que jadeaba acercándose a el y se puso en medio entre Mizuki y él mirando a Naruto dándole la espalda a su compañero de enseñanzas shinobi

– No te metas en medio. –Sin previo aviso Mizuki lanzo una ráfaga de kunais contra el desprotegido Iruka que apenas pudo girarse viendo como la lluvia de kunais iban a impactar contra el pero no le importaba, protegería a Naruto aunque le costara su vida pero esos kunais nunca llegaron. Abrió los ojos para ver a Naruto con un kunai en la mano y el resto estaban a sus lados clavados en el suelo como si hubieran sido desviados.

Iruka miro con sorpresa a Naruto y descubrió que el kunai era suyo lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el como fue capaz de quitárselo sin que se diera cuenta, pero eso no importaba ya.

– Je, no te creas que por hacer un buen movimiento . – Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando de golpe apareció al lado de el con una mirada seria y fría.

– Da igual que fueras mi maestro o que lo que le pase al futuro, nunca perdonare si alguien daña a las personas que quiero. – Antes de que Mizuki pudiera abrir siquiera la boca o pensar en lo sucedido Naruto le dio un golpe directo en el estomago que consiguió desequilibrar al Chunnin y hacer que caiga al suelo agarrándose el estomago con ambas manos.

– Maldito demonio de mierda – consiguió decir con dificultad y busco a Naruto en el árbol pero no lo vio. - ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto en voz alta para recibir una respuesta detrás de el.

– Aquí. –Sonreía pisando su espalda con fuerza.

– No te creas que me has ganado demonio – Grito girándote como pudo y empezó a hacer unos sellos que rápidamente fueron interrumpidos con una patada de Naruto.

– Rinde te Mizuki, no estas a mi nivel. – Naruto lo miraba fríamente y con pena, sintió lastima por su sensei, deseaba salvarlo pero sabia que no podía, no debía o en el fondo no quería.

– ¿Crees que por tener al Kyuubi dentro eres el mas poderoso de todos? – Le miraba con odio y asco en los ojos sonriendo luego al saber que revelo el gran secreto que podría hundir a Naruto.

Pero no se esperaba lo que vio, Naruto sonreía, no era una sonrisa falsa, era una sonrisa sincera y a la vez burlona pero nada forzada.

– No me siento superior por tenerlo – Decía esto mientras se tocaba la barrida a la altura de su sello. - Soy superior porque gracias a gente como Iruka he sido mejor persona cada día, para mis amigos y para mi mismo y no he derrumbare por gente como tu. - Y de otra patada en la cara dejo inconsciente a Mizuki.

– Naruto... - Iruka miraba a Naruto como este avanzaba hacia el – ¿Tu lo sabias?

El rubio simplemente asintió y sabia cual seria su siguiente pregunta a la cual contesto. - No puedo decirle cuando fue Iruka, me gustaría hacerlo – Hizo una pausa cambiando a una expresión mas triste. - Deseo hacerlo, pero no puedo, no aun, espero que me entienda. - Busco su rostro esperando que su sensei no le obligara a hablar.

– Esta bien Naruto, solo que me hubiera gustado haber sido yo quien te lo hubiera dicho pero de una forma mas... - No podía buscar la palabra exacta pero una mano toco su hombro haciendo que levantara la mirada a su alumno.

– Iruka-sensei, no debe preocuparse que lo consiguió y nunca lo olvidare. -Se abrazo a su sensei casi llorando aguantando lo mejor que podía.

– Vamos a Irukami ramen a celebrarlo. - Iruka sonreía viendo el afecto de Naruto.

– ¿Celebrar que? - Naruto intento no alterar mucho mas las cosas y vio que todo volvía al punto que una vez vivió.

– Tu graduación Naruto. - Dijo este separándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas.

– YATTA! - Grito el rubio muy feliz alzando el puño en señal de victoria.

– Cierra los ojos Naruto. - Le pidió su sensei y este solo asintió para luego obedecer le, esta escena se le hizo familiar pero no quería perder la magia del momento y accedió con ganas.

– Listo, ya puedes abrirlo. - Sonreía esperando ver sus ojos azules, ahora llevaba la bandada de su profesor y el emblema de Konoha.

– ¿Vamos? - Le dio un golpe en su espalda y Naruto sonrió - El ultimo paga. - Y salio corriendo rápidamente entre los arboles.

– Pero si iba a pagar yo. - Aunque lo único que pudo hacer el chunnin fue reírse - ¡Hey Naruto espérame! - Grito y salio corriendo detrás de su alumno.

Durante todo el evento un hombre anciano veía con seriedad todo lo que había ocurrido.

– Naruto... siempre te he vigilado y no se como te has enterado. - Miraba una bola de cristal y la desactivo haciendo que se volviera negra. - Bueno, ya se lo preguntare mañana.

– ¡HOKAGE-SAMA! - Apareció por la puerta un shinobi de Konoha.

– Tranquilos se cancela la búsqueda, todo ha terminado bien. -Sonrió al hombre.

– Pero. - Lo estaba del todo convencido.

– Esta todo bien, diles al resto que no se preocupen, me haré cargo de todo. – Miro por su ventana viendo el paisaje de una cuidad dormida y unas nubes aparecieron y empezó a llover muy levemente, solo eran unas cuantas gotas.

– Hmm que raro, no esperamos lluvia en el día de hoy. – Acomodo su sombrero y volvió hacia su escritorio donde mas papeleo le estaba esperando.

Llego la noche y Naruto llego a su casa, deseando descansar ya que el viaje le había cansado, el viaje mas largo y duro de todos, un viaje en el tiempo.

– He vuelto donde todo empezó.. – Ya podía pararse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, hace solo unas horas había salido de un mundo devastado por la oscuridad del odio. – Esta vez lo conseguiré, se me ha dado esta oportunidad y no deseo perder la – Cerro los ojos recordando los últimos momentos.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto jadeaba al pie de una cascada gritando de dolor con una herida en su pecho, le habían arrancado su alma por dentro, su poder y su interior, el Kyuubi se lo habían arrebatado dejándolo al filo de la muerte, pero no fue lo único, el cuerpo de todos sus amigos, profesores, conocidos y todos los shinobis de Konoha y otras aldeas estaban por todas partes a sus pies, se apilaban lo cadáveres, todos inertes ni un alma aparte del rubio podía sentir algo, dolor, sufrimiento, odio y remordimientos. Toda su vida arrebata, todo por lo que lucho, perdido en un momento, en un pestañeo todos en pie y al siguiente estaban todos en el suelo, la locura le poseía pero no tenia fuerzas ni para moverse.

– ¿Así sois los humanos, lleno de odio y destrucción? – Una figura pequeña se acercaba hacia el, Naruto simplemente se limitaba a observarla, no media mas de medio metro pensó el, con un vestido de color bronce con toques blancos, parecía una niña con cara de adulta y voz muy aguda. – Siendo así el mundo no merece ser salvado.

– ¡NO ES ASI! - Grito el rubio enfadado, harto de escuchar que el odio lo era todo. - Los humanos amamos y sentimos, deseamos y construimos, soñamos y pensamos . – Las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos inundando sus mejillas.

– Yo solo veo los resultados, un mundo solitario, la oscuridad cubriéndola y un hombre mandando sobre él, ansioso de poder. – Se quedo enfrente del rubio, nadie sabia de donde venia pero sabia mas de lo que contaba.

– Llevo...toda mi vida intentando demostrar que la vida no es esa, que hay cosas mas haya del mal y la oscuridad, pude salvar a tanta gente y ayudar a muchas y ya no vale nada, ¡MI VIDA NUNCA VALIO NADA! - Grito con todos sus pulmones pensando que todo era culpa suya.

– La vida es el tesoro mas cotizado que solo se puede comprar con tiempo. – La enigmática chica pronuncio estas palabras. – Pero el tiempo no es una moneda que cualquiera puede tener o puede manejar. -Hizo una pausa y sonrió levemente. – Si crees que tu vida no vale nada, ¿Me la venderías por un poco de tiempo?

Naruto que se quedo escuchando todo el tiempo sin que otras cosas le interrumpieran, no entendía el mensaje que esa desconocida le decía - ¿Como? - Fue lo único que pregunto totalmente perplejo.

– Si dices que tu vida no vale nada, te la compro a cambio de tiempo, con ese tiempo podrás volver atrás y arreglar todo lo que hoy ha sucedido, a cambio, tu vida me pertenece. - Naruto la miraba y se acerco a ella.

– ¿Puedes...puedes hacer que vuelva en el tiempo? – Formulaba su pregunta sin creérselo todavía

– Se que es difícil de entender para un humano, pero es así, soy capaz de controlar y viajar en el tiempo a mi gusto. – Sonreía ante su grandiosa habilidad. – Todo lo que tenias ya se te fue arrebatado, ¿No tienes nada que perder no?

A Naruto le dolió en su corazón esas palabras pero eran ciertas, quizás ese fue el mayor daño, asintió levemente con la cabeza agachada.

La pequeña se giro y puso sus manos con las palmas abiertas apoyándolas sobre sus pechos y luego los estiro, una luz de color dorado salio desde ellas, muy brillante que hizo iluminar toda la sala pero se concentraban en un punto que cada vez se hacia mayor, un cumulo de colores se apegaban en el aire haciéndose mas grande tomando forma de espiral.

– Hay tienes tu portal. – Termino de canalizar su poder dejando esa masa de colores flotar en el aire, tenia un agujero en medio desde el cual no se veía mas que oscuridad. – Si lo atraviesas estarás firmando nuestro acuerdo.

El rubio miraba con temor ese portal, no había visto nunca nada igual, sus ojos se perdían en el vórtice y podía ver fugaces imágenes de su pasado.

– No puedo garantizar el tiempo al que saltaras ni si recordaras algo o si seras capaz de sobrevivir al viaje, nunca un humano lo ha intentado. –

– No me importa, si es una posibilidad aunque sea de una entre un millón lo intentare por salvar a mis amigos. – Estaba decidido, atravesaría el portal y salvaría a todos sus amigos, a su pueblo y todo el mundo.

Comenzó con pasos cortos pero decidido, se movía lentamente por culpa de sus heridas, ahora sin el Kyuubi se había ido su regeneración y por primera vez supo lo que eran las heridas de guerra. Toco ligeramente el portal y una gran fuerza de gravedad lo atrajo engullen dolo hacia dentro, no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar y el portal lo absorbió metiendo lo dentro mientras gritaba.

– El tiempo es un fino hilo tejido con mucho cuidado para crear la telaraña del destino, el mínimo cambio podría crear un nudo en esa telaraña y eso podría desatar una catástrofe – Aunque dentro de ese agujero negro Naruto podía aun oír su voz. – Ten cuidado con tus actos, piensa bien lo que haces, tus acciones podrían llevarte a un futuro mejor o uno mucho peor.

Un hombre enmascarado llego en ese momento a la cueva, montando en su nueva mascota, una bestia demoníaca roja con 9 colas.

– ¿DONDE ESTA EL CHICO? – Pregunto a la chica que solo sonreía mientras se giraba para verlo.

– Llegas tarde, se ha ido. –

– Cromi...no te metas en esto, no puedes alterar el curso de la humanidad, esta condenada. – Sus ojos la miraban fijamente.

– No necesito clases de humanidad, de aquel que se convirtió en uno. – Le miro con aires de superioridad y una sonrisa en su rostro con un tono burlón.

– Aun siendo humano podría matarte aquí y ahora pequeño dragón. – Su mascota dio un grito fuerte de guerra, deseaba una pelea y le daba igual que tan grande o pequeño fuera su rival, solo una orden y el atacaría.

– Ningún mortal puede ni tocarme, perdiste tu oportunidad cuando no lo eras y lo desperdiciaste, no tendrás segundas oportunidades. – Poco a poco la imagen de la pequeña se iba desvaneciendo hasta no quedar nada de ella.

Aquel hombre se bajo de su mascota y camino hacia donde antes se encontraba la pequeña llamada Cromi, cuando llego se quito la mascara viendo los restos del portal que se iba cerrando lentamente. – No creas que huiras de mi Naruto. – Sonrió con arrogancia y un brillo dorado apareció en sus ojos.

**FIN FLASHBACK**


	2. Naruto es descubierto

**Y aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que empecé hace mucho y a ver si algún día la acabo jajá, veamos que tal queda y espero que os guste.**

**Naruto es descubierto.**

A la mañana siguiente, sonaba el despertador en casa de un rubio, alargando el brazo consiguió pararlo después de que sonara varias veces. Con suma agilidad se arqueo hacia delante y miro a los alrededores no era un sueño, había conseguido su objetivo, había vuelvo en el tiempo, donde todo había empezado, pero no todo era tan bueno como parecía, miles de dudas llegaban a su mente en ese momento. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Qué cosas cambiar y cuáles no?

Ya no era ese joven despreocupado de la vida, que solo era capaz de tener una idea en mente y hasta no desarrollarla no ser capaz de ver nada mas a su alrededor. Ya no era ese chico que se tomaba ser un shinobi como algo lleno de diversión y aventura, ya vivió en sus propias carnes lo que era la guerra y todas las consecuencias que traía, vio una vez morir a sus amigos delante de él y eso marca un antes y un después aunque seguramente en apenas unas horas los volvería a ver todos bien vivos.

Arto de sus propios pensamientos decidió levantarse y lavarse la cara, miro que tenía en ese momento para comer…ramen, que sorpresa para él. Sonriendo se fue preparando su aperitivo, almuerzo, merienda y cena favorito. Aunque era un chico maduro y diferente no podía dejar de ser aquel joven que cualquier cosa por muy pequeñas que podía ser le alegraban y sacaban una de las más sinceras sonrisas.

– No he vuelto para lamentarme, he vuelto para cambiar las cosas y eso será lo que haga…pero ¿Qué debo cambiar? – Se preguntaba el joven shinobi, sabía que todo cambio crearía un gran impacto en el futuro, pero tenía tanto que salvar, tanto que deseaba cambiar y ver a todos felices pero eso no se podía.

El desayuno había acabado sin darse cuenta el mismo de sus actos, dejo todo en el fregadero y decidió salir a dar una pequeña carrera mañanera, un habito que cogió de Jiraiya mientras lo entrenaba. Empezó a correr nada mas salió de su casa, ninguna dirección en concreto, los primeros comerciantes despiertos lo miraron salir y pusieron sus típicas muecas de asco, esto no desanimo a Naruto ni mucho menos.

– Si ya me he ganado una vez su respeto puedo volver a hacerlo. – Con su típica sonrisa zorruna pronuncio para sí mismo esas palabras y comenzó a correr más rápido.

Faltaba todavía una hora para el encuentro de los shinobis en su colegio para ver los grupos, para él su grupo no sería ninguna sorpresa, no había hecho nada para cambiar la situación asique debería ser el mismo que en lo que el mismo denominaba _"vida pasada"_.

– Lo olvide por completo. – Paro de golpe en medio de un bosque y cerró los ojos concentrándose. Rápidamente en su mente, se encontraba delante de una jaula enorme totalmente sellada con muchas pegatinas que decían "Prohibido", no dejaba ver que se ocultaba detrás de ella, aunque sentía la presencia del Zorro detrás de ella, era incapaz de escuchar siquiera su típica risa sínica que siempre oía cuando se acercaba.

– Es verdad, Jiraiya fue quien removió el sello, bueno no sé si me escuchas pero espero que me ayudes en mi cometido, Kurama. – Dijo hablando hacia la cárcel esperando que lo que allí se encontraba encerrado lo escuchara. Después de varios segundos viendo que no recibía una respuesta se fue de su propia mente volviendo al mundo real y salió corriendo hacia su colegio, esperaría mejor allí.

Una vez que llego se encontró a una única persona esperando, no podía ser otro más que el joven y único heredero del clan Uchiha, Sasuke. Con paso decidido se acerco a él, Naruto no sabía si correr y abrazarlo, ignorarlo o hablar de algo, este simplemente lo miro y giro de nuevo la cabeza mirando hacia la nada.

– Podríamos llevarnos bien, puede que haya una posibilidad de que seamos compañeros. – Decía Naruto cerca de su futuro compañero de equipo dándole la mano en forma de saludo.

– ¿Compañeros? Si ni siquiera has aprobado el examen. – Solo le miro para comentarle aquello pero rápidamente Naruto hizo un gesto enseñándole su bandana que le dio Iruka la noche anterior. – Dudo que me toque con un perdedor como tú.

– Ya veremos quién es el perdedor, señor Uchiha. – Esas palabras le hicieron irritar pero este ya había entrado para dentro.

Poco a poco iban apareciendo más alumnos al colegio, muchos se sorprendieron de ver allí a Naruto que dio su típico discurso de que si era un Shinobi y que su bandana lo demostraba.

El tiempo pasaba y todo ocurría como debía pasar, incluso ese fatídico beso, entre Sasuke y Naruto también se llevo a cabo, Naruto no lo recordaba y al volver a vivirlo se acordó y por lo único que le gusto fue el hecho de que todo estaba saliendo según lo había vivido.

Iruka no tardo en aparecer y en poner orden, nombrando a los nuevos grupos con sus respectivos. Nadie había cambiado, Naruto tenía el mismo equipo y el mismo sensei, Kakashi. Los demás equipos seguían totalmente iguales, nada había cambiado Naruto estaba más contento con cada momento que pasaba, pero no podía parar a alegrarse por todo lo que ocurría, tenía que actuar en algún momento y debía pensar cuando y como.

La presentación del equipo, dos horas más tarde de lo acordado fue exactamente igual, Naruto recordó bien sus propias palabras y gestos, haciendo alusión a su gran sueño de ser Hokage nada raro para sus compañeros de equipo. Kakashi dijo sus simples palabras y luego dijo sobre el encuentro que tendrían mañana y con eso se despidió de sus nuevos alumnos.

Naruto volvía a ser el mismo, intentando pedir a Sakura de salir o intentar rivalizar con Sasuke, pero ambos pasaban de él, aunque parecía dejado de lado el no hacía más que sonreír, así eran sus amigos e iba a disfrutar al máximo del tiempo con ellos, ya tendría tiempo de ganarse su confianza.

Esa misma tarde Naruto decidió irse de la aldea, a un lugar a unos pocos kilómetros, un pequeño valle sobre guardado por varios montes, allí podría hacer las practicas que deseaba sin que nadie de Konoha lo viera, pero fue un gran error, ya que no sabía que cierto viejo lo estaba vigilando y vio como se escapaba de Konoha, esto solo hizo saltar la duda entre los ANBUS que con el 3º Hokage se encontraban, alarmados de que podría ser un intento de destierro o contacto con otras personas para vender secretos de Konoha, total para ellos seguía siendo el Demonio que fue encerrado en él hace 12 años. El 3º Hokage los callo a todos con un semblante serio, últimamente se comportaba muy raro y era su obligación controlar y ver que le ocurría a Naruto, asique fue el mismo a ver qué pasaba.

Mientras Naruto en aquel valle se ponía a probar sus técnicas ya conocidas de su vida pasada. El primer intento fue la de correr a la velocidad de la luz, ya que su afinidad al elemento del rayo, este empezó a correr por todos lados a una velocidad extraordinaria, se alegraba de aun conservar viejas habilidades y de poder ponerlas en práctica pero eso igual podría traerle algunos problemas.

Su segunda técnica fue el rasengan normal, aunque sellado el Kyuubi aun podía absorber parte de su chakra. Pudo hacer uno bastante perfecto así que poco a poco fue forzándose más, haciendo Rasengan Shurikens aunque para este necesitaba la ayuda de un clon entonces lo lanzo contra una de las montañas despedazándola con el gran impacto.

– Naruto, ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Una voz viniendo de atrás de él lo había visto, algo que llevaba muchos años sin ver algo similar, solo intentos fallidos de quien en su época fue nombrado el 4º Hokage.

– ¡Mierda!... viejo, puedo explicarlo. – Se giraba lentamente para ver al 3º Hokage con una gran cara de asombro al ver como un joven de tan solo 12 años era capaz de efectuar un ataque tan destructivo.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo ocurrido ayer Naruto? – Se fue acercando poco a poco a él, el siempre ha tenido fe en Naruto y eso no iba a cambiar ahora.

– Si… y algo que ocurrió en otro tiempo. – La mirada de Naruto se torcía más seria, sabía que no estaba delante de un simple joven de 12 años, algo en él había cambiado. – Te lo voy a contar todo, pero necesito que me prometas que no cambiaras nada aun cuando te lo cuento, y que todo debe salir según yo lo diga. – La mirada se volvía más serio, no era un capricho de un niño, no era una petición alocada, era algo muy serio y el 3º Hokage solamente asintió, su confianza era fuerte y ese Naruto se la transmitía cada vez más.

– Provengo de un futuro, donde hubo una gran guerra dentro de casi 3 años, en el cual todos los pueblos shinobis se unieron contra un gran mal, algo más devastador que el Kyuubi y todos los Bijuus juntos, algo que nos gano y acabo con la existencia de los Shinobis en el mundo.

– Naruto lo que estás diciendo, no tiene sentido. – Rápidamente fue interrumpido por el rubio.

– ¡Lo que digo es verdad!, ¿Quieres pruebas? Se quien es mi padre, el 4º Hokage el Yondaime y mi madre se llamaba Kushina. – Estas palabras impactaron en Sarutobi, parpadeando varias veces, ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Era posible que todo aquello fuera verdad?

– Naruto, ¿así que sabes todo lo que va a pasar en los próximos 3 años no es así? – Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno, eso explica entonces tus técnicas, en 3 años pudiste haber aprendido muchas cosas. – volvió a asentir el rubio. – Bueno aún es pronto para acontecimientos tan fuertes, volvamos a Konoha allí podremos hablar tranquilamente y planificar las cosas.

– No… es algo que debo hacer yo solo, solo yo debo saber lo que va a pasar y como pasara. – Naruto estaba quieto y serio mirando al 3º Hokage que solo pudo soltar un leve bufido. – Es mi responsabilidad, yo tome la decisión de volver y si más gente sabe de esto el futuro puede ser cambiado… yo lo cambiare cuando lo vea conveniente. – Sarutobi se arreglo el sombrero e inhalo un poco de humo de su pipa. – Muy bien Naruto, si eso es lo que deseas no hace falta que me digas nada mas, pero ten cuidado, un pequeño cambio ahora puede repercutir de sobremanera en el futuro, sabes que yo siempre te aconsejare si me necesitas. – Hizo un gesto para que Naruto se acercara a ´él.

Este como si fuera un niño pequeño se acerco a abrazar a su viejo y gran amigo, casi entre lagrimas, entre la mezcla de volver a verlo y de poder entender su situación.

– Ahora si, por favor Naruto volvamos, la gente se está preocupando. – Sonreía para su pequeño o no tan pequeño ya amigo rubio.

– ¡SI! – Con energía grito y se puso a su lado para caminar con él, sonriente.

– Solo dime una cosa Naruto, ¿yo pelee bien en esa batalla que perdimos? – Preguntaba intrigado. La única respuesta de Naruto fue agachar la cabeza y callarse. – Oh ya veo, lo que es el destino. – Solo podía hacer que reírse para él mismo.

– Lo siento. – Fue lo que salió de la boca del rubio. – No te disculpes Naruto, solo recuerda una cosa, has vuelto para salvar al mundo de que pierda una gran guerra, no estás para salvarnos a cada persona que haya caído, no puedes hacerlo.

– ¡Si que puedo! – Pero rápidamente fue callado por el viejo hombre.

– No puedes Naruto, no puedes burlar a la muerte, hay cosas que deberás dejar seguir el transcurso de la vida y del tiempo, ya te dije, un pequeño cambio en el presente y el futuro que tú conoces cambiara y al no concordar no podrás cambiar el destino al que hemos sido llevados. – Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que esas palabras eran verdad, pero no las quería admitir.

Mientras en un rincón de la mente de Naruto una pequeña bestia sonreía y reía de una forma muy sínica.

Asique viene del futuro…hmm no es que me importen el resto de humanos pero ya he visto en sus recuerdos ese futuro y no me hace ninguna gracia él consiga sus objetivos y encima me someta, tendré que ayudar al pequeño aunque lo hare a mi manera. – La risa invadía toda la jaula después de aquellas palabras.


End file.
